The present invention relates to programmable controllers and, more particularly, to foot-operated controllers configured to control a wide variety of systems including, for example, musical components and subsystems in the context of recording and performance.
Almost all foot-operated effects switches employed by musicians to date have been large and heavy with limited displays, limited input capabilities, and limited control capabilities. These switches, which typically only have “on” and “off” states, are generally only capable of controlling a single effect. As a result, a musician needs one switch for each effect being controlled. Given the size and weight of these conventional switches, there are obvious and serious limitations to their effective use; particularly for musicians who travel a considerable amount, i.e., most musicians. This outdated technology also prevents artists from taking full advantage of the myriad electronic and software tools now available to musicians to push the boundaries of artistic expression.